


Draw Me a Picture

by OneAndOnlyOllie



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, No beta reader, We Die Like Men, parrlyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneAndOnlyOllie/pseuds/OneAndOnlyOllie
Summary: Catherine Parr's soulmate was an artist.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	Draw Me a Picture

Catherine Parr’s soulmate was an artist. She knew that much.

In a world where anytime you wrote or drew anything on your arm, it showed up on your soulmate’s arm, too, Cathy’s arm was constantly covered in doodles. She had everything from monsters that looked like something Stephen King would think up to tiny cats basking in an imaginary sun. 

Her soulmate was also very forgetful and that was how Cathy knew that her person went to the same school. She had the names of teachers scribbled on her arm, as well as homework assignments, and how else would she explain the  _ NOTE TO SELF: KILL HENRY TUDOR _ mark that showed up on her palm one evening.

Cathy, on the other hand, rarely wrote on her skin.

She doodled on paper, wrote down homework on paper, and had memorized her teachers by the third day of school. However, she did occasionally write small notes on her arms just in case her soulmate was paying attention.

Nothing too big, often just little comments on the drawings that appeared on her skin.

“Are you watching your soulmate draw again?”

Cathy rolled her eyes at her friend as Catalina watched her watching the black markings grow on her skin.

“So what if I am. They’re incredibly talented.”

“Any ideas about who it is?”

Cathy shook her head, “I’ve been looking since the ink started to show up, but I can’t find anyone who draws like this on their arm.”

“How are you so sure that they go to this school?”

“Because they knew who Henrat is.”

Catalina blinked, “Okay, and? I wouldn’t be surprised if the idiot was hated in other countries.”

Cathy rolled her head, “Fair- but they also know a lot of our teachers. It only makes sense that they go here.”

“Fine, whatever.”

For Cathy, History passed slowly. She watched her soulmate doodle across both their arms small images of anything imaginable and Cathy is 99% sure there was a Yoda in the mix.

Cathy uncapped her pen and scribbled,  _ What class are you in? _ onto her palm.

Within seconds the response came.

_ Math. It’s soooo boring- wby? _

_ History. _

_ Ugh- I’m sorry. _

_ Why? I like history. _

Cathy was afraid she’d scared off her soulmate when they didn’t respond immediately, but then the words came.

_ You are very strange. _

_ And you’re an amazing artist _ .

Cathy mentally kicked herself for being too forward.

_ How do you- wait- never mind. I see the doodles- I sometimes forget that you can see what I draw- _

_ I like seeing your drawings. _

_ I like when you talk to me. How come you never do? _

Cathy was about to write an excuse on her wrist, then an announcement was made over the PA system.

_ “Attention students and faculty, please make your way to the auditorium for the anti-vaping, drugs, smoking presentation. Thank you.” _

Cathy’s History teacher glared at the speaker, then turned back to the class.

“Alright, guys, let’s go.”

_ Did you get the announcement too?  _ Cathy wrote in her hand.

_ Way to change the subject- but yea _

_ It’s so useless- I mean, kids already vape and smoke and whatever. Telling us to not isn’t going to work. _

_ Well- _ Her soulmate wrote back, _ My sister got into this stuff and these presentations are what made her decide to get help. They might not work all the time, but they can do a little _

Cathy’s blood froze,  _ Oh my God, I’m so sorry- I didn’t know! _

_ It’s okay. It’s not something I like to broadcast. _

“Stop writing on your arm!” Catalina rolled her eyes and grabbed at the pen in Cathy’s hand, but she pulled it away.

“No. This is the most we’ve ever talked before.”

Catalina looked like she wanted to pound her head against a wall, “Fine.”

The two followed their classmates into the rows of hard metal chairs that had been set up on the linoleum and sat down between groups of friends.

Before Cathy could stop her, Catalina pulled a pen from her coat and scribbled,  _ You better not distract each other during the presentation otherwise I’m getting a teacher,  _ on Cathy’s arm. 

_...What? _ Cathy’s soulmate wrote back.

Cathy immediately slapped Catalina’s hand away and quickly wrote out,  _ I am so sorry! My friend got a pen and wrote that! She’s just jealous because you’re really awesome and her soulmate only writes not baking ideas and whatnot on her arms. _

_ Is your friend Catalina de Aragon? _

Cathy showed the words to Catalina, who immediately tensed.

“That is not how you spell my last name.”

Cathy rolled her eyes but wrote back.

_ Yes _ , she said,  _ But, Catalina wants me to say that her name is spelled with an accent. Aragón, not Aragon. _

_ Oh, yes, of course. The Great Catalina de Aragón cannot take an English-ified version of her name. Honestly, though, tell her I get it. My last name sounds so much better with a French accent and so many people pronounce it wrong too. _

_ My name is simple enough. Just Parr. No one pronounces it wrong. _

_ You’re Cathy Parr? _

_ Yes. _

_ I’m Anne Boleyn. _

Immediately, Cathy straightened her back and looked around the auditorium for the girl. It didn’t take long for her to find the space buns and green jacket tucked into the back of the room with a smaller girl in pink beside her, the two hunched over Anne’s exposed forearm that was covered in words and drawings identical to Cathy’s.

When she wrote her next words, Cathy made sure to watch Anne’s reaction.

_ I see you. Look up. _

Cathy could see the black lines appear on Anne’s arm and the girl glanced up when the message had been finished.

Even from across the room, Cathy could see the green eyes of her soulmate staring back into her own brown ones.

Then, Anne looked back down and took the pen from the girl sitting beside her. Cathy looked down at her hand as Anne’s words came through onto her skin.

_ You’re beautiful. _


End file.
